Kingdom Hearts One Shots
by Twitcher
Summary: A collection of one shots. Pairings so far: AkuRoku, Zemyx and SoRiku
1. Who we are SoRiku

_**Author's Note: **__So, I've decided to bunch all of the one shots I am bound to write into this one collection because I forget to say that they're one shots and then people ask me to continue… So here they are. I'm quite happy to maybe include sequels to any of these and I will indeed take requests! If there's something you'd like to see, please tell me and I'll be more than happy (and really glad that you'd asked) to write it._

_**Disclaimer of DOOOM: **__I, Aihoshi-chan AKA Roku do not own any of the characters used in these stories as they all belong to Disney and Square Enix. _

* * *

_Okay, this story is told from Sora's POV_

* * *

**Who you are**

It's the touch of that hand, the flutter of silver hair and the burning of those aquamarine eyes.

It's that smirk, those playful taunts dropping from those lips and the wooden sword held loosely in your hand.

It's all these things that make you who you are.

Until you gave into the darkness.

Then that touch became rough, that silver hair became duller, and those eyes lost their humanity.

That smirk was replaced with an empty curl of the lip, those taunts became hurtful and that sword changed to a dark keyblade.

And they made you into everything you're not.

That's why I'm searching for you Riku and I won't give up. You'll never admit it but you need me as much as I need you. We balance each other and without you that balance has gone.

It hurt watching you being gripped by those tendrils of darkness as you sank away from my sight and from my life.

I've seen you, so cold and empty, detached from me, from everything.

But even though you've become as cold as stone I still love you. I may not like you at all right now but I do love you.

So stop Riku, wait for me and I'll do my best to bring you back into the light, even if I have to haul you, kicking and screaming I will.

Because you make me who I am and I make you who you are.

Balanced and whole, we fit together.


	2. The Small Blonde Something AkuRoku

_**Author's note:**_ _Yeah, I could be working on my bigger stories but, I'm gonna write some one-shots. Why? Because I'm lazy and the dang baseball bat of inspiration won't stop whacking me in the face._

_**Disclaimer of DOOOM: **__Arrange these words into a well-known phrase. Own characters don't I the. _

* * *

When the Small Blonde Something had first crossed the threshold of Organization XIII it had been small, pale and often soaked by Demyx and Xigbar with water balloons. Axel had first seen it trailing damply upstairs in search of a dry coat and had been puzzled by its sudden appearance in the castle. He had then shrugged and carried on to Luxord's room for a game of poker.

As the next few days passed, Axel began to become curious about the Small Blonde Something and started a study on it.

He compared it to the other blondes he knew. It wasn't as hyperactive as the male sandy blonde Demyx or as sadistic as the female blonde Larxene and it definitely wasn't as drunk as the light blonde male Luxord.

He studied its eating habits. It seemed to live on Sea Salt Ice Cream and its feeding times were at half past ten, twenty past one, fifteen minutes to six and eleven o'clock.

Its sleeping times were simple. It went to bed late and woke up late.

Its predators were Larxene and Marluxia who were always determined to catch it and be rather unpleasant towards it. So Axel started the Small Blonde Something Protection Program. This program really just consisted of Axel diverting or beating the crap out of anything that distressed the Small Blonde Something.

As Axel studied the Small Blonde Something he became aware about his need to possess and keep it. It was definitely very cute and it had many charming mannerisms. He could easily keep it in his room and feeding it wouldn't be too hard.

But as time passed the need to keep the Small Blonde Something drove Axel to abandon his game of pretend and behave like a almost regular human being.

"Hey Roxas."

The boy looked up at him curiously. "Uh, hi… Axel right?"

Axel grinned. "Yup. That's me. Wanna go get some ice cream? Demyx just brought back a box."

Roxas's eyes lit up. "Sure!"


	3. Twilight Town's Very Own Cupid Zemyx

_**AN: **__Another oneshot. Because I caaaaaaan~ _

_**Disclaimer of doom doom doom doom do do do do doom (WTF?): **Me no own characters. Me cavewoman. (Again, WTF?)_

* * *

It wasn't obvious at first glance. You had to look very incredibly hard to even see a hint of it but Demyx was a professional at these things. He had a sort of sixth sense about it and had never been wrong.

He always knew when someone was in love.

Even strangers. He was famous for wandering up to people and telling them either to go for it or that he hoped that they would be happy with their partner, causing stuttered thanks and flushed cheeks.

Zexion liked to call him Twilight Town's own Cupid, seeing as he tended to spur romances on, often with successful results.

But it was this couple that fascinated him.

His best friends Axel and Roxas.

Watching them had become almost a hobby, an interest to the sandy haired musician. It was a delicate thing and he couldn't be too obvious about it or Axel would kick his butt from here to Radiant Garden and make sure he couldn't get back.

From what he had seen, Axel and Roxas were already together but they hadn't told anyone yet. The conspicuous (well, conspicuous to Demyx) absences at break and lunch, the increased note passing in class, the 'plans' at the weekend, the occasional touch that wasn't exactly necessary and most of all the gazes. They were almost flawless in their secrecy except for that one detail.

It was the way that Roxas would look at Axel as though he were the most amazing thing he had ever laid eyes on and the way Axel met Roxas's gaze and looked as though he would sell his very soul if it allowed him to stay with Roxas.

Demyx paid attention to eyes. He could read far more from eyes than anything else. That's how he had first noticed that Roxas was in love. His blue eyes would soften and he'd drift off into a daydream. Axel had gone the opposite route and his gaze would sharpen and brighten when Roxas came into his view.

But there was one pair of eyes he didn't see, mainly because they were obscured by slate blue hair that flopped into them. They were the eyes that watched him constantly, brightened in his presence and dulled when he was gone.

He had never thought to read the eyes of Zexion.

If he had, he would have seen the love there.

If he had, he wouldn't have been surprised when Zexion came up behind him in the empty music room and wrapped his arms around his waist.

If he had, the kiss that followed probably wouldn't have been as magical.


	4. Patched Together Family Zemyx

_**Author's Note: **__Enjoy m'dears… I just realized I said I wouldn't write any more Zemyx… Oh well!_

_**Disclaimer of DOOOM: **__I don't own Disney and Square Enix's genius therefore I don't own their awesome characters._

* * *

"Zexion? Hey, Zexy! Zexi…"

The sandy haired musician trailed off when those piercing eyes were removed with some difficulty from the large book and locked with his own.

"Yes IX?"

"I've told you to call me Demyx!" Demyx said, pouting.

"And I have told you not to call me Zexy," the Schemer retorted.

There was a brief silence. Then Demyx started up again.

"Anyway Zexy… On," Demyx began, remembering that the Schemer did not like his 'cute' nickname. "Do you remember what it was like to have a family?"

Zexion blinked. "No. I don't."

The was another short-lived silence.

"I don't either. It must have been nice though huh? All those people to love you, care about you, protect you and stuff."

Zexion felt a headache coming on and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Demyx was now deep in thought. This however was probably unfamiliar territory and he sat there for a long time, lost in his own contemplations.

Zexion reveled in the abrupt quiet and went back to his book.

"I've got it!"

Zexion thought later that if he'd had a heart at this point he would have had a heart attack.

"You've got what? Some terminal illness hopefully?" Zexion muttered irritably.

"No, an idea!"

"Kingdom Hearts preserve us Demyx. You have an idea!" Zexion said with very fake cheer and very pronounced sarcasm.

Seeing as Demyx was a bit hazy on sarcasm he thought Zexion was genuinely interested.

"Yeah! I figure if I don't have a family now, I can just make one!"

Zexion frowned. "Demyx, the only female around here for you to even consider starting a family with is Larxene and nobody goes anywhere near her for justified reasons."

Demyx shook his head. "I wasn't thinking Larxene. I need to find Vexen!" he said as he left the library.

Zexion felt his face go several shades paler and felt the stirring of a memory,

Jealousy.

He snarled and pushed the book away, wondering why he felt so bizarre. He couldn't feel in the first place!

Later on when he saw Vexen he glared at him hard then immediately regretted it. The confusion in Vexen's expression made Zexion remember embarrassment rather strongly so he retreated back to his room.

"Hi Zexy… On!"

He looked up and there was Demyx hiding something behind his back. He said nothing.

"Guess what Zexion! I've nearly completed my family! Vexen's my dad, Marluxia's my mom, Luxord's my older brother, Xigbar's my uncle and Roxas is my son."

"Mm hm?" Zexion said curiously.

"There's something missing right?"

Zexion frowned, puzzled.

"Roxas needs a dad," Demyx said softly, sitting on Zexion's bed beside him.

Zexion blinked. "Me?"

Demyx nodded. "You," he whispered, pushing his lips onto Zexion's.

When they broke apart Demyx held the something he had hidden behind his back out to Zexion. It was a small box. Zexion took it in his hands.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Two rings lay nestled together, one with a blue stone set in, the other with a gray one.

Demyx took the gray one and slid it onto Zexion's ring finger then motioned for Zexion to do the same with the other ring.

Then he kissed him again.

"Demyx, why? You know we can't feel," Zexion said.

"We can Zexion. You've just forgotten how."

Zexion smiled. "Will you help me to remember?"

_(One week later)_

"And what were you doing with my son Axel?"

The redhead squirmed a bit under Demyx's ferocious glare.

Roxas sat beside Axel, trying not to laugh.

"Uh… playing hide and seek?"

"In a closet with no clothes on."

"Ah… Yes."

Roxas cracked up.

Demyx turned on him. "And as for you young man, you're grounded!"

Roxas just carried on sniggering and Axel was redder than his hair.

Then Demyx spotted Zexion. "Zexy! Axel was violating my baby!"

Zexion just looked at him. "But that's what Axel's for. Violating Roxas."

Demyx just looked at him with an expression of utter shock.

"Now Axel, take Roxas and be gentle."

Axel grinned and he and Roxas vanished through a portal. Zexion turned to Demyx and grabbed him by the silver chains on his coat.

"Guess what I'm for Demyx…"


	5. The Under The Bed Monster

**Author's Note: **Another One-shot, just for you~

_**Disclaimer: **__… Oh alright, I don't own them…_

* * *

As much as Riku liked Kairi, as much as he valued her as a friend, he couldn't help but miss those days before she had arrived. When it was just he and Sora, when he had Sora all to himself. He could still remember how Sora had been when they had first started those play sword fights on the beach and become attached at the hip, always together.

* * *

"_Hey Sora?"_

_Big blue eyes looked up from the starfish on the sand. "Yeah Riku?"_

"_How come you've always got bags under your eyes? You don't sleep or something?"_

_Sora had gone bright red all the way to the roots of his hair and muttered something incoherent to the soft white sand._

"_What was that?"_

"_There's an Under-The-Bed Monster in my room," Sora mumbled awkwardly._

_Riku blinked a few times. "You don't say…"_

"_Yeah I do."_

"…" _Riku looked at the younger boy who was now pouting angrily. _

"_It's there!" Sora yelled and ran off down the beach. "You're just like my mom!"_

_Riku wasn't too sure what to make of that, but even as a child he found himself feeling guilty for not playing along and trying to help Sora. Heck, pretending to go on a monster hunt wouldn't kill him would it?_

_Unless there really was a monster there. Then that could be a problem._

_Later when Sora was all snuggled up in bed Riku carefully snuck in through the open window on hopped onto the bed below, making the brunet sit up out of bed with a start._

"_Who's there!" he yelped._

_Riku began settling himself on the end of Sora's bed, his back wedged against the wall and his long legs just fitting on the bed without dangling over the edge._

"_The worst enemy of the Under-The-Bed Monster," he had replied._

_In the silvery half-light of the room he could see the grin, which spread across Sora's face._

"_And what are you called?" he asked._

_Riku hadn't quite gotten that far with his plan._

"_Uh… I am… I'm the uh… End-Of-The-Bed Monster," he had improvised._

_He had expected Sora to pout or say something along the lines of how boring a name that was but surprisingly he didn't._

"_Will you stay tonight?"_

"_Yup."_

"_All night?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Even if the monster comes out?"_

"_Yup."_

"_What if-"_

"_Sora just go to sleep already."_

* * *

After that, there had never been another mention of monsters and Sora never had bags under his eyes again. Riku remembered that night fondly. It had been then that the smaller boy had stolen his heart for good and there was no chance he would ever give it back.

"I knew I'd find you here," a very familiar voice laughed.

Riku looked over his shoulder and there was Sora in all his… Soraishness.

"So what 'cha thinking about?" Sora asked as he hopped up onto the Paopu tree beside Riku.

"The Under-The-Bed Monster."

Sora laughed. "I remember that. Weren't you the End-Of-The-Bed Monster?"

Riku flushed. "Yeah."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Ever think about getting a promotion?"

"Huh?"

"I think I should promote you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I think you'd make a great Under-The-Covers Monster, if you catch my drift…"


	6. Words and Paint AkuRoku

_**Author's note: **__Just found out that Axel's former name was Lea… And I was just beginning this one shot… So I slipped it in~_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't want Disney to eat my soul, so no, I don't own the characters._

* * *

"Axel? Hey Axel? Goddammit. LEA!"

The blond stomped around the house, yelling out threats and insults, waiting for his target to show himself. There would be a scene if he did and a scene if he didn't, so either way the other man wasn't going to escape easily.

"I thought we'd agreed, no using my other name unless it's public, _Sora_," a lazy voice said from the pantry.

"Axel… What are you doing in there?" Roxas asked tapping his foot.

"Hiding," admitted the redhead. "So what was all the yelling for?"

"You got paint on my typewriter!" Roxas yelled.

And here was the problem of an author and an artist living together.

Roxas was the author. A good one too. He valued his privacy and wrote under the pseudonym of Sora. His books, poems and articles all sold well. Critics called his works 'a little dark' but Roxas always grinned when he read this.

"They got the point," he was fond of saying.

Axel was the artist. He'd carefully chosen his alias, debating between Reno or just scrambling up his own name like Roxas had. In the end he'd gone with Lea, purely because he could make his signature more elaborate with an 'l' in it. His paintings were always vibrant and tended to feature fires and when he was really in the mood he actually would burn parts of the piece.

"Gives it texture don't you think?" he'd say with his quirky smirk set on his lips.

Usually they managed to live together perfectly well, no fights or anything. But sometimes Axel would stick still wet paint brushes behind his ears before leaving his studio and drip paint everywhere, or Roxas would get hit by inspiration without any paper around and would write his latest brainwave all over the kitchen wall.

Roxas didn't like it when Axel's paint got all over his notebooks and papers, and Axel objected to having sex scenes written right in front of his nose when he was trying to wake up in the morning.

But, back to the problem at hand.

"Well you wrote another weird poem on the bathroom wall! I'm going to have to repaint that spot!" Axel spat back.

"Wait until I've got it on paper you impatient moron!" Roxas snapped.

"So you're allowed to scribble all over the bloody house, but I'm not allowed to paint murals on the walls?"

"A burning taxman isn't tasteful Axel!"

"It's from the heart!"

"So is my poetry!"

"Oh, so you're allowed to want to be bound and gagged when we do it, but I'm not allowed to want to set fire to the taxman?!"

"Those are two completely different things!"

"…"

"…"

Axel tackled Roxas and the feuding couple turned into a tangle of limbs and moans on the kitchen floor.

They were an artist and an author, different as day and night, but they had one thing in common.

They were both completely inspired by the other in the one art they shared.

The art of love.

* * *

_My apologies to any Taxmen reading this. And for the crappy ending…_


End file.
